What a Freak
by regretnot
Summary: What happens when the girls from "The Clique" series are introduced to Samantha Forster's part of rural Nevada for the H.A.R.P. program?
1. The Drama Queens Arrive

**What a Freak**  
A "The Clique" and "Phantom Stallion" Crossover  
Written for Monica

The limousine drove down the road in the hot summer sun. "This sucks." Massie said with a sigh. "Yeah." Dylan and Alicia agreed. Kristen and Claire gave eachother a nervous glance. "I can't beleive they signed us up for that "troubled children" program." Alicia's voice seemed to fade away as Kristen leaned over to Claire and whispered "Do you think they'd be mad if we told them we're excited?" Claire bit her lip and looked at them out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not sure, but-" "Ehmagawd!" Massie yelled. "Secrets, secrets are no fun," Alicia and Dylan joined in. "Secrets, secrets tell everyone!" "Massie! Keep it down!" Isaac yelled. "Whatever." She slammed the partition shut. "So, what were you talking about?" she said as she leaned forward to hear what they would say. "Uh... um," Claire stuttered. "We were talking about how awesome your new shoes are!" Kristen finished. Massie smiled and crossed her legs. "I know, aren't they gorgeous?" She started to mimic an anouncer's voice. "At only $450.00, these Jimmy Choo Elika Suede Sandals are beautifully crafted out of the most divine products money can buy!" The group of girls giggled as they crossed the bridge to River Bend Ranch.

"_I wonder when they'll get here._" Sam thought as she finished cleaning out the bunkhouse. She glanced at the clock. "_Any minute now._" She jumped as the door slammed open. "Jeez, Jen, can you be any louder?" Sam laughed. "Jake's here." Jen frowned. She had been hoping he wouldn't show. Which made Sam laugh even harder. Jen ran over to one of the beds, grabbed a pillow, and hurled it at Sam's head. It missed by a long shot. "Nice shot." Jake's voice drifted from the doorway."Not a very nice hello, if you ask me." Jen mumbled and walked over to pick up the pillow. "Hey Jake." Sam greeted. He nodded her way. Ace whinnied and they heard car tires crunch over the dirt. "_They must be here._" Sam thought. Sam and Jen raced outside. "Whoah..." the girls said in astonishment. Even Jake looked stunned. In their part of Nevada, you just don't see limousines. The driver of the car got out and walked around to the opposite side to open the door. Five girls stepped out of the car. Girl number one, as Sam called her in her mind, closed her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Smell that fresh Nevada ai-" Her eyes popped open and she started gagging. "Over-dramatic much?" Jen whispered. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" they all started to chant. Except for one girl, who seemed to enjoy the horsey smell. Sam started to walk over to the girls when suddenly the limo's tires spun and in an instant, the vehicle was gone. "Well then!" One of the girls, a red head, yelled. Sam shook her head and continued walking with Jen close behind.

"Finally!" Girl number one said. "Take these bags to my suite." She stood there waiting for Sam to open up her arms. She was about to say something rude, until another girl, the one who didn't mind the smell, interrupted her. "Hi, I'm Claire Lyons." she set down her bags and shook hands with Sam and Jen. "I'm Samantha Forster, but you can call me Sam." "And I'm Jennifer Kenworthy. Call me Jen." "And.," Sam pointed behind her. "Back there's Jake." Claire smiled and introduced the other girls. "This is Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera." Massie was already scouting out the ranch. Sam looked her over. "_What a freak, she's never going to be able to ride in that._"

"_What a freak,_" Massie thought. "_Look at her hair, and her jeans... and everything! Someone needs to call the fashion police._" "Okay, you guys can put your bags in the bunkhouse over there." She pointed towards a small, two room building. Not quite a house, not quite a shed. "Wait, we have to sleep in _that_?" Alicia questioned. She sounded disgusted. Sam looked confused. "Uh, yeah." she responded. "_And_ we have to carry our bags?" Dylan asked. Sam jerked her head up, then down in an annoyed nod. The girls let out a loud sigh and stormed over to the bunkhouse. All except for Kristen and Claire. "Don't worry, we don't mind." they told Sam and Jen. The four girls smiled and Claire and Kristen ran off to the bunkhouse.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! Sorry for the really short chapter, I'm making this up as I go along. The next chapter wil be longer. R & R, please and thank you :P**


	2. Are You Kidding Me?

"Oh, god, this is gonna suck. Those two seem nice, but... " Sam's voice trailed off as she stared after them. Jen nodded her head as Jake walked over. He tugged down the brim of his hat. "Don't know 'bout you two, but I've got a bad feeling about them." The girls nodded their heads. "Well, we probably should help them out..." Sam sighed. The trio groaned and slowly walked to the bunkhouse.

Claire and Kristen burst through the door only to find the other girls sitting on their luggage. Claire, ever enthusiastic, yelled, "I call the top bunk!" only to receive glares from everyone else. "What? It's not my fault you guys are so mopey." Massie exhaled sharply out of her nose. "I wouldn't be so mopey if we weren't in this faggy place." That pretty much silenced Claire. "_Whatever, I still get one of the top bunks._" she thought to herself. She set down her bags next to a bed and started unpacking. Kristen walked over to the bed below Claire's and sat down. "_Hm. Not so bad._" she thought. The door opened and Claire jumped. "_Jesus._" she laughed at herself for being ever so watchful. "Alright, after you guys pick out your beds and stuff you can go meet your horses." Massie inwardly groaned. She had owned a horse before, but these horses weren't the same. They were... they were.... _hick_ horses. Claire and Kristen, on the other hand, were excited. They had never even ridden, but were eager to try. Dylan and Alicia, of course, were on Massie's side. They were not enthusiastic about this "great experience" that their parents had forced them to do. Massie stood up briskly and walked to the bed closest to the bathroom and tried to throw her bags up to the top bunk, but failed. Everyone snickered. "Hn. You guys are_ so_ immature." she proposed. Alicia, being Massie's beta, claimed the bed underneath Massie's. "Sorry Dyl, but I don't want to be anywhere near you after we eat." Alicia apologized. "No sweat." Jen and Sam shifted from foot to foot. "Uh, well... we'll be outside waiting by the pasture fence." The two girls quickly left the room and walked to the pasture. "We were right. This _is_ gonna suck." Jen groaned.

Finally the group of girls emerged from the bunkhouse. "_Ooh, finally something worth staying here for._" Massie's eyes swept over Jake. She tried to catch his gaze, but it seemed that he didn't even notice her. "_Hn. Playing hard to get, are we? You want to see hard to get? I'll show you!_" She glared in his direction, only to be ignored once more. Sam cleared her throat and started talking. "Okay, the first thing we're gonna do is get to know our horses. All you have to do catch your horse. Claire, you're with Strawberry, the red roan over there." Sam pointed across the field to the mare who was grazing idly in the background. "Kristen, you have Popcorn, the albino." Kristen smiled and nodded her head. She'd secretly wanted him all along. "Dylan, you're with that bay gelding, Tank." "_Ew, he's hideous! And he's fat!_" Dylan rolled her eyes and pouted. "Amigo, the old bay, is Alicia's." "_Terrific._" "And, Massie, you have Jeepers-Creepers, the Appaloosa." Massie's eyes shifted from her nails (which she was admiring) to the horse she was to ride. She nearly laughed out loud. "You're kidding, right? That thing's hideous!" she scowled. Jen let out an angry deep breath. "Listen, you bit-" she was cut off mid-sentence by Sam. "What Jen means is, yes, Jeepers will be the horse you ride." "You guys really are a couple of loosers." was all Massie had to say.

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter, maybe shorter than the last, but at least it's an update. This is all I had time to write, with school and all. From now on, expect at least one update a week. The chapters will most likely be uploaded on Fridays. And... I think that's it. R & R please :3**


End file.
